


Sweep you off your feet

by Archer2016



Series: Winterhawk (Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Crushes, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Love, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016
Summary: It was a normal day.The sun was up.The sky was blue.The birds were chirping.The trees were swaying in the slight breeze that danced through them.And Clint Barton was getting his ass beat.But luckily, Bucky, the prince in shining armour, is there to save his princess-to-be.





	Sweep you off your feet

It was a normal day.

The sun was up.

The sky was blue.

The birds were chirping.

The trees were swaying in the slight breeze that danced through them.

And Clint Barton was getting his ass beat.

The gang weren't nice, they were the bad guy gang so of course they weren't nice.

They caught him walking out of his room and attacked him, beat him, and he was pretty sure they wanted to murder him. He fought back as best as he could, as much as his speed and stamina would allow, but he was outnumbered, resistance and fighting back could only do as much as wear him out even more.

But then as if by a miracle, a guy with a freaking metal arm and a red star had approached them and started beating the gangsters off of him. Clint continued to fight, all bruised, battered, and bloodied. The two were able to beat down the twelve gangsters that jumped Barton.

"Thanks Bucky," Clint said once the two were in the clear. The man, who Clint could take a good look at, nodded his head. Bucky was drop dead gorgeous with his long dark hair, stormy blue eyes, strong stubbled jaw, ripped arm muscles that showed through the tight shirt he was wearing, and a deadly gaze. Fuck.

"Your welcome," his voice was gruff. Clint already knew he had developed a crush. The archer looked around for a bit, and Bucky who's tall and brooding looked Clint up and down, okay he was visibly showing interest. The archer swallowed against his throat once he noticed the other man looking at him, but ignored it, until he had met eyes with him.

"My apartment is right up here, would you like to come up and have something?" He asked and the man smirked. "I'd like to have that ass," he had said confidently but then looked a little panicked and added "if I'm allowed to, that is," and Clint was pleasantly surprised.

He cleared his throat and grinned a little. Alright, yeah, he can play this game too. "I don't know if that's a today's special. But don't you think it's a little too early for this? I mean, we haven't even went on a date," Clint shrugged, turning so the man could see all of Clint's front. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans and gave the man a challenging glance, his head tilted to the side as he watched the other.

The smirking guy's eyes ran over all of Clint, liking what he saw a lot, before taking a step forward towards him. "I'm not sure princess, isn't that the point of this gig? The hero saves the princess from a couple of bad guys, instantly fall in love, and they live happily ever after?" Clint laughed, the man smiled, he liked that laugh. "You haven't swept me off my feet yet, Barnes," Clint pointed out and arched away from him, teasing the man a little.

"Give me a chance to take you out and I will," Clint smiled at him, something smug and playful. "Is this how you're gonna ask me out? I don't know what you think but I'll need a little more seducing than that," the archer said and was turning around and walking to leave. He heard fast steps coming up from behind him and suddenly arms were around him and strong calloused hands were slowly dragging over his chest and stomach.

He smiled as his back was pressed to their chest, he leaned his head back into him and chuckled softly. Bucky pressed Clint even closer and moved his lips to Clint's ear. "Oh, princess, if it's more lovin' that you want then I sure as hell can provide. Seducing you wouldn't be much trouble anyways," Bucky parted his lips and teased Clint by licking a little against the shell of his ear.

Clint shuddered a little and arched back, his ass pressing against Bucky's aroused cock, and he grinned when he heard Bucky let out a low growl. Bucky moved his hands to rearrange and then collect Clint up in his arms, holding him bridal style and comfortably close to his chest. Bucky grinned down at the blonde.

"How's that for sweeping you off your feet?" The sniper allowed the archer to put his arms around Bucky's neck.

"Not too bad, still don't know if it's worked yet, I dont feel the magic. Try harder," Clint snuggled closer to Bucky, his face inches from Bucky.

The sniper shook his head "how's about we go and tend to your bruises right now then I can seduce you into accepting going out on a date with me?" Bucky was grinning as Clint started to whine about not needing medical help and that what'll help for sure is hugs and kisses.

Bucky ignored him as he climbed the stairs with Clint still in his arms and complaining half heartedly.

The blonde archer gave the other man directions to lead him to his apartment. Reaching the dull and worn out faded brown wooden door with an H on top.

Bucky put Clint back on his feet and allowed him to open the door. The minute the door swung open Clint's dog, pizza dog, jumped on him and sent him to the floor. The dog enthusiastically licked his owners face. When Bucky chuckled at the sight of a brightly smiling Clint against the floor with an adorable pet, the dog seemed to notice his presence and instantly jumped off of Clint, making said man grunt from the dog's paws pushing against his stomach, and started inspecting the new comer with his nose.

Bucky crouched down and the dog sniffed his face. Clint sat up off the floor and watched his dog intereact with the man he was crushing on. Bucky was so cute, he had this adorable look of joy on his face as he watched the dog inspect him. Once Lucky deemed Bucky not harmful he licked the man's stubbled face and tried to jump onto him, but then Clint held him back and pulled him inside. Bucky follwed.

Clint closed the door after Bucky and the minute he was turning to say some probably lame and very untrue excuse to why the house was a complete dumpster disaster the brunette picked him up again, which resulted in him letting out a very non-manly squeak, but tall, dark, and brooding didn't seem to mind it.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" He instead said and Clint was grateful he didn't comment on the house or that noise he had made before. He can't possibly embarrass himself further, right? Well, no, this is Clint Barton. Somehow, someway, the blonde idiot will find a way to embarrass himself more. But in the moment, Clint tells him that he keeps the first aid kit under his bed.

"Perfect," Bucky purred and the smirk he wore was absolutely terrifying and sinful, Clint found that he liked it.

Bucky found Clint's room easily. It really isn't hard to miss the hallway and the peek of a really messy bed through the open door with a dart board on it. Lucky followed them and once he saw Bucky set Clint down on the stained sheets he jumped up and laid himself down right by his owner, making sure his back was along with Clint's thigh.

The blonde man smiled fondly at his dog and moved to pet him as Bucky reached a hand and grabbed the first aid kit from under the bed, of course he had to push away dirty socks, tissues, and broken arrows aside before he could see the first and kit but that was fine. Bucky didn't mind Clint being this messy.

He always joked about it, always showed that it annoyed the hell out of him, but Bucky was so in love with him he overlooked the flaws. Clint wasn't perfect, but to Bucky he was really damn close.

They've always teased one another, and Clint most times flirted with him, Bucky always thought werr just jokes and wished they weren't. But Bucky was sick of masking it, he wanted Clint and he wanted him now, and he hoped the archer didn't mind.

Bucky opened the kit and pulled out what he needed. He disinfected Clint's cuts and wounds, wrapped bandages around his swelling wrist and ankle, put a band-aid where wounds and cuts were still bleeding, and for good measure placed a kiss upon most of them, which left Clint a flustered mess.

And it was after he kissed Clint's cheek, where there was a slowly soaking in blood bandaid, that he pulled back and looked at the archer's face. Clint's eyes were wide and looking right at him with awe and a little bit of fear, his cheeks were tinted in a deep shade of red, some slightly stretching down to his neck, his lips parted in a slight surprised 'O', and it was the first time Bucky's ever seen him speechles.

For a second, Bucky thought he overstepped the boundaries Clint put for himself, he feared, he panicked, that Clint will reject him coldly and kick him out of his apartment. But then Clint was biting his lip, the small action catching Bucky's eyes instantly and awing at how his lip was losing colour where Clint's white teeth were biting into it so hard, and releasing his bottom lip before launching himself forward.

Bucky's eyes widened and his arms came around the other man as he fell into Bucky and pushed him to the floor. Bucky was curious and confused, but a little spark of hope lit up in his chest because could this be what he wanted it to be? Yes, yes it was.

Clint laid his hands down by Bucky's head and lowered his face to Bucky's, their noses touched and the archer rubbed them together joyously, then Clint moved further down, moved his nose away from Bucky's, and finally placed split and chapped lips over velvet soft lips.

Lucky watched the two humans with a curious gaze and a tail moving left and right quickly, he wanted attention but he wasn't going to interupt his human and his human friend doing whatever it was they were doing on the floor.

Bucky groaned and kissed back. His metal arm locked in place around Clint's waist and his other hand lifted to Clint's hair, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair and tugging slightly making him gasp. Bucky took the opportunity of Clint's open mouth and plunged his tongue inside.

The archer's eyes fluttered open then closed again as Bucky's tongue slid over his own and tangled together. Clint's legs were braced on each of side of Bucky, straddling the man's waist, and he moved his hand down, sliding against the floor first before lifting and pushing up under Bucky's shirt, wanting to feel the man's heat and warmth, the thing he's been craving for some time now. And he did, and oh, how glorious it was to feel the strong muscle of his stomach under his fingers.

When they parted for breath they were both panting, smiles so wide, hearts so joy filled the heaviness hurt but in a good way, and words can not describe what they want to tell each other, what they've been wanting to tell one another for quite a while now.

Clint caught his breath for a second and spoke "so," he licked his lips "was that how you were going to seduce me to accept tbst date or is there something more?" Clint continued cheekily.

Bucky growled amd flipped them over. He grabbed Clint's arms and took advantage of Clint's spread legs to slot his thigh in between them. He smirked when he saw Clint shudder.

Clint's blown blue eyes looked up into Bucky's hungry eyes, his face pulling up a faux innocent look with swollen kissed lips, fluttering lashes, and half closed eyes.

It felt like a dream and Bucky was afraid to wake up to a world where Clint was just teasing him, flirting with him as a joke, but the stinging in his jaw where one of those tracksuit mafia guys had clocked him assured him this was real. And the joy of that realisation, fuck he had made out with Clint Barton, made him kiss Clint again.

Bucky kissed him slowly, more passionately, trying to convey the emotions he couldn't express with words through this kiss and Clint was content with it, he was trying to do the same.

The archer kissed back, his hands jerking against the hold Bucky had them in and relishing in the soft touch of Bucky's flesh and blood fingers on his cheek, softly rubbing and feeling him.

They were taking too long and Lucky didn't want to be ignored so he jumped down and went nose first to Clint's face, sniffing him, then moved his nose to where Clint and Bucky's mouths joined, and that's when Bucky practically ripped himself away in disgust. No dog snot in his mouth please.

He looked at the dog who paid him no attention and continued to sniff his owner's face, licking his cheek, and continuing to lick at his face.

Bucky heard a wonderful laugh and noticed it came from Clint. The archer had a hand laid on his stomach and he laughed genuinely, it made Bucky's heart sting a bit and he smiled down at his lover.

"You look adorable when you're disgusted," Clint was able to get out in between laughs. He pushed himself up and Lucky whined at not being able to continue giving his owner affection, so he opted to lay down by Clint, nose pushing itself by Clint's thigh.

"Is that why you eat like a pig and live in a messy bird's nest? Because you think I'm cute when I'm disgusted by something?" Bucky grinned and Clint sighed.

"Shit, you got me, Buck. That was the plan," he laughed and moved to come close and kiss him again but Bucky held him back.

"As adorable and cute as you are, I do not want to be kissed with dog slobber and snot, please and thank you," Bucky told him.

Clint jerked anyways, trying to reach Bucky with puckered lips even when Bucky's hands on his shoulders kept him in place and away, and he slumped down but smiled like an idiot anyway.

"So, if i go wash up now I get more kisses and cuddles?" Clint perked up like an excited puppy. Bucky nodded and Clint's grin widened.

"And maybe, if you fix yourself up a bit, I can take you out somewhere decent?" Bucky suggested. "That's how you gonna ask me out?" Clint sighed. He didnt wait for Bucky's answer though. "Yeah, sure, it works. Now let me get up and get ready for pur date," the archer wiggled in Bucky's grasp and with a laugh the sniper let go of his lover.

He watched Clint scramble up and rush to his cabinet. As he watched Clint pull clothes out of there he felt a heavy weight suddenly flop down onto his lap, and when he looked down he found that was Lucky.

Fondly smiling he pet the dog and heard Clint's running feet tapping against the wooden floorboards, but then they stopped and he heard a loud thud of something, or someone, Clint, falling and smacking against something wooden. He heard Clint let out a small "aw, door, no," and chuckled. How'd he fall in love with this idiot out of everyone in the world? He thought with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, don't be afraid to tell me if there's anything wrong though. Thank you ♡


End file.
